


Bounty

by Ahsatan785



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: F/M, Gang AU, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Smoking, implied lolix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahsatan785/pseuds/Ahsatan785
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix and Locus are on a simple assassination mission when Locus spots something interesting that leads to an enormous mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Simple assassination

Locus and Felix stood atop of an apartment building overlooking a busy street filled with restaurants, cafes, and bars. The place was buzzing with life; a mix of people who were heading back to work after a lunch break or simply outside enjoying a cup of coffee on a patio. Felix chuckled as he lifted his foot to rest on the ledge that surrounded the roof "What a lovely day for an afternoon assassination" Felix purred. Locus sighed as he rested his sniper rifle back against his shoulder and he looked down at the people below. Soon they'd been in chaos.  
"Keep your mouth shut and confirm our targets location" Felix grumbled some rather unkind words and brought the binoculars he was holding to his face and looked down at a cafe below and quickly found their target. She was a middle aged woman who ran a rather large drug cartel. The man who had hired them wanted her dead so buyers would have no other options but to go to his people for drugs instead.  
"She's exactly she's been every Sunday afternoon for the past 5 months" he said in a bored tone, pulling the binoculars away from his face and resting his arm on his leg "Go on and shoot the bitch. I'm hungry" he said. Locus rolled his eyes and set his riffle on the ledge and looking down the scope, quickly finding the woman. "I'm thinking burgers. You feel me?" Felix asked. Locus hummed as he waited for passersby to give him a clear shot at the woman's head. Felix took that as a yes "Of course you agree with me" he said proudly. "I am always right" Locus fought the urge to roll his eyes as Felix continued on about things he'd learned to tune out. It paid off. A dark skinned man in a teal tank top caught his eye; Lavernius Tucker. A member of one of two once rival gangs from the city over. They worked together now after dealing with a mutual enemy, now calling themselves the Red's and Blue's. Since then they'd become affiliated with the rogue military organization; Project Freelancer. All members of both teams and anyone associated with the project had a beautiful bounty on their heads. Dead or alive. They'd been off the grid for years now. Why had they suddenly shown their faces again?

"Felix" Locus said, interrupting whatever he'd been on about.  
"What?" Felix demanded bitterly, annoyed he'd been interrupted.  
"Look at the corner of fourth and fifth"  
"Why?"  
"Now" Locus growled, having no patients right now. Felix pulled his biker mask down or a moment to stick his tongue out at Locus, but did as he was told anyway, bringing his binoculars back to his face.  
"Holy shit its David"  
"What?" Locus asked looking up at Felix, then back down his scope to see the man code named Agent Washington next to Tucker. How had he missed him?

Felix repeatedly smacked Locus' shoulder in his fit of excitement. "Do you have any idea how much his head is worth?!?" He exclaimed.  
"Look next to him" Locus said following them as they crossed the street. Locus heard Felix's breath catch. When there was no sounds for a good few seconds he looked up at Felix questioningly to see him grasping at the fabric of his jacket over his heart.  
"Felix?" Locus asked a little concerned for his partner. Felix slowly turned to Locus with a huge grin.  
"I can finally get that giant TV" he said. Locus face fell, all signs of concern leaving his face. "I might cry" Felix said moving to wipe away tears that weren't there. Then froze.  
"What now?" Locus said, done with Felix for the day.  
"What if the rest of them are here?"  
"It's possible" Locus said, considering the idea. Felix started counting on his fingers and Locus swore he saw the metaphorical dollar signs in his eyes. A huge grin spread in his face... Then he froze. "We need to get back to Control" he said in sudden realization.  
"We haven't been affiliated with them in years" Locus said confused about Felix's train of thought, watching as Felix practically ran back to the roof top entrance.  
"True. But they want project freelancer dead far more than the government wants the Reds and Blues dead! Now hurry up and shoot the woman! We have money to make!" He shouted before slamming the door shut behind him. Locus sighed as he quickly found the woman again. Just as he was about to pull the trigger an idea came to mind. He pulled off the silencer. This way Felix and he would be able to move quickly amongst the panic. Felix would complain, but it was better in the long run, right? He squeezed the trigger.


	2. Ruined Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash is paranoid that they'll be arrested walking in the open. As Tucker tries to get him to chill out a gun shot rings through the city block ruining his progress.

"Are you sure it's safe for us to walk around in public?" Wash asked adjusting his sunglasses. Tucker huffed in frustration as he pulled off Wash's sunglasses and put them on top of his own head.  
"Carolina said it was 100% safe so stop being so paranoid" he said dodging Wash as he tried to get his glasses back  
"Tucker!" He shouted frustrated with the man's childish behavior. "Someone is going to recognize us!" He hissed, still grabbing for the glasses. Tucker sighed and let him grab them.  
"I can't believe I'm agreeing with Carolina and you're not. It's like some weird parallel universe" he said with a smirk as Wash hurriedly put the glasses back on.  
"Maybe it is. I don't care. I am not being put to death because you wanted some fresh air" Wash said as they reached a street corner.  
"Lighten up would ya? It's a beautiful sunny day and you're in a baggy ass hoodie and sunglasses. You look suspicious as fuck. If anyone's gonna get us caught it's you" he said jabbing a finger at Wash's chest. Wash grumbled a bit as he pulled off the hoodie and tied it around his waist.  
"Better?" He asked sarcastically, holding his arms out to show off his new outfit. Tucker chuckled at his frustration.  
"Yes" he said as the light changed green and they crossed the road "If you're so against being in public, why'd you come with me?" Tucker asked, walking backwards to face Wash who glared at him.

Just as Wash opened his mouth to retort the distinct sound of a gun shot rang through the city block, followed by screaming and the two of them being pushed into an ally by people running past. "I told you!" Wash shouted at him angrily. "Someone's attempting to collect our bounty!" His hand instinctually flew to his side where he used to keep his pistol, only to find it not there. He ground his teeth as he tried to come up with a plan of escape  
"Shut up!” Tucker hissed “If they were targeting us we'd be dead. The sound came from up the road" Tucker said as he stood and dusted himself off, glancing at the people running past in panic. "Come on" he said offering Wash a hand. Wash took it and stood "Might as well head back to the hotel. This date is ruined" he said with a pout. Wash's face flushed.  
"This was not a date!"  
"Okay, keep telling yourself that" he said moving to the street, watching as the cops rushed by and the final bit of people were dispersing.  
"Tucker-!" Wash started to argue, but Tucker cut him off  
"They shot an old woman at a cafe we passed. See? We weren't the target" he said turning back to Wash. Wash carefully peaked around the corner and saw the woman slumped over in her seat.  
"Oh..." He said feeling ridiculous. Then something orange caught his eye. His eyes darted to a street corner just in time to see two men rounding it. One tall and dark skinned, but a bit lighter than Tucker, and a short Asian man. He blinked at them. They were so calm about this. Who were they? The Asian man winked at him as he rounded the corner with his friend, then they are gone.

"Wash?"  
"Hmm?" He asked looking to Tucker.  
"You spaced out dude"  
"Oh... I just saw-... Nevermind it's nothing" he said shaking his head as he left the ally and headed back towards their hotel  
"Paranoid prick" Tucker mumbled as he followed closely behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was totally a date.


	3. Chillin like a villian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix gets his burger and The Reds and Blues meet the person who allowed them to come out of hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to notice a pattern of 3 paragraphs per chapter... Sorry. 
> 
> (What is an original chapter title??)

“What the fuck with the lack of silencer?” Felix asked after a long period of silence Locus was quite enjoying. Locus sighed as the waitress came over and placed their respective orders in front of them. She eyed Locus carefully, like prey staring death in the face, before she hurriedly walked away. Felix chuckled. He always found it amusing when Locus’ scarred face scared people.  
“Felix this is not the place-” Locus started, but Felix cut him off.  
“You thought I’d let it go didn’t you?” Locus’ gaze narrowed as Felix picked up the burger he’d ordered and inspected it thoroughly, making sure his order meet his nearly impossible to meet standards. He grinned, pleasantly surprised the woman had gotten his order spot on before taking a big bite. He raised an eyebrow at Locus, waiting for an answer as he chewed.  
“Felix-”  
“I will not drop it” He said glaring back at him. Locus looked up at the ceiling and sighed.  
“I did it because I knew it’d be a faster getaway and the two of them wouldn’t spot us amongst the crowd” He answered simply. Felix snickered “What?” Locus growled. Felix just shook his head and took another bite of his burger.  
“Don’t worry about it, just eat”

\------------------------

“Yeah, they shot some random old woman!” Tucker exclaimed turning his head to look at Grif. “How fucked up is that?"  
“That’s pretty fucked up” Grif said opening a second bag of potato chips, holding out the bag he’d just emptied to Simmons. Simmons glared at him, but took it anyway, folding it neatly before placing it in a trash bin next to him.  
“She had to have been important” Simmons added, crossing his arms over his chest and doing his best to ignore the mess Grif was adding to.  
“I guess? I mean she seemed familiar…” Tucker said before he leaned his head back to look at the kitchen behind the couch where Church was making sure Caboose took his meds and didn’t just hide them like last time. “Yo, Church” He called.  
“What?” Church asked in a frustrated sigh, not taking his eyes of Caboose who was spinning on his bar stool instead of taking his meds like he was supposed to.  
“Did we ever work with an old woman in this city?”  
“I mean… I don’t remember everyone I’ve worked with-“  
“Memory is key” Caboose cut in. Church groaned.  
“Come on buddy, pills” He said stopping Caboose’s spin and opening his hand to reveal the untaken pills.  
“They taste funny” Caboose said with a pout.  
“I know, but it’s very important that you take them” He said, starting to lose his patience. Caboose frowned, popped the pills into his mouth, and made a disgusted face before chugging a glass of water. Church gave a sigh of relief and turned back to Tucker, leaning against the counter. “We’ve worked with a few old woman. You know no one ever checks them for drugs” He said with a shrug as Wash entered the kitchen from the hall leading to their rooms.  
“No, not the smugglers, she was to young for that. I meant like someone important… like a leader of another gang or something” Church pursed his lips, then shrugged  
“Maybe?” Tucker sighed  
“You’re no help…” He said with a frown.

Everyone’s heads snapped to the door as they heard keys in the hall before the door opened to reveal a familiar tuff of red hair. Church raised a hand to wave “Hey sis” He said. Carolina smiled at him as a short blonde man with glasses entered the hotel room after her and closed the door behind them.  
“Who the hell is this?” Tucker asked  
“Quiet” Washington said as Carolina walked up to Church and whispering to him. Church nodded and Carolina turned to the members of her band of idiots.  
“Everyone… This is the Chief of police... Chief Donald Doyle… He is the man who is employing us and pardoning us for the time being”


	4. Employer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyle explains his motives and the Reds and Blues come up with a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changes have been made to this chapter due to a plot change  
> Changes:  
> 1 - A bar scene with Felix and Locus was removed and added to a later chapter to fix plot holes  
> 2 - Added what was originally intended to be chapter 5 to this chapter

Carolina paused as she looked over all their faces, making sure they understood how important this man was. Her eyebrows pulled together when she noticed 3 people missing. “Where is-“ She started to ask, but Wash cut her off with the answer.  
“Donut went to get his hair re-dyed and dragged Sarge with him… And Lopez went to get food for us... I think?” Carolina nodded.  
“Okay, we’ll just fill them in later” She decided with an annoyed sigh.  
“Question” Tucker said raising his hand.  
“Go ahead” Carolina said.  
“Why the fuck are we working with the cops?!”  
“Because it’s this or more safe houses! Now shut up.” Carolina growled. “Chief Doyle… please explain to these men what our objective is” Doyle nodded and cleared his throat.  
“I suppose all of you are wondering why I chose to pardon and employ you…” He started.  
“Ya, no shit” Grif said before popping more chips into his mouth.  
“Grif” Carolina warned in a low growl.  
“No! I liked being in hiding. This is bullshit!” Grif exclaimed.  
“I specifically remember you complaining about a lack of snack cakes” Simmons said in a flat tone. Grif turned to glare at him.  
“Shut it kiss ass! You can’t tell me you want to work with the cops” Simmons glared back.

Doyle gave a heavy sigh and waited till their attention was directed back to him. “As I was saying… A recent… situation... has led to the development of a new… let’s call them a gang” Doyle said. Suddenly he had their interest.  
“You say that like you’re not sure” Wash pointed out.  
“Well. I’m not sure what else to call them, but they certainly are out for the police department and care about nothing else. They don’t rob people or sell drugs or whatever it is you gangs do… But I’m not sure what else to refer to them as” Doyle explained.  
“Terrorists?” Grif offered. Doyle’s eyebrows shot up.  
“Um… perhaps they could be referred to as such” He said, considering the idea “They do fit the bill… but that’s not important” Grif shrugged and handed his empty chip bag to Simmons who sighed and disposed of it.  
“Then get to what you hired us for” Tucker said. Doyle nodded.  
“Right… I need you lot to help me-… the department take care of them”  
“And how are we supposed to do that legally?” Church asked raising an eyebrow and folding his arms over his chest.  
“You’re not” Doyle said flatly. Church smirked.  
“I’m listening”  
“Now… this was not the first plan of action… we tried negotiation but they were having none of it… and this new plan probably isn’t well thought out”  
“Clearly” Grif but in. Simmons smacked his arm.  
“But,” He continued as if not interrupted “They have left me no other choice. I know you will be able to help us more than anyone else can as you all know how these sort of people operate”  
“These sort of people? What’s that supposed to mean?” Tucked challenged, his gaze narrowing. Doyle looked taken back, at a loss of words.  
“Let him finish” Carolina stepped in.  
“Right… Now… Carolina has already run some ideas past me that have been approved off record… I need you all to understand this will be done under the table. I don’t care which plan you go with in the end, but these people need to be taken care of. Infer that as you will… Just check with me before you do anything noticeably illegal... I believe that is all?” He asked Carolina. She nodded and Doyle turned to leave but Tucker spoke up.  
“What’s the pay look like?” Doyle paused, half way out the door, and turned to face Tucker.  
“Their bounty rivals your own” And with that he left and closed the door behind him. 

\---

“Wait, wait, wait…” Wash said, grabbing the attention of the room after a long period of silence. “So let me get this straight; we went into hiding to hide from the police because we killed people… and now were out of hiding to kill people… for the police… Yeah that makes sense” He said. Carolina sighed and walked over to where Doyle had been standing.  
“It doesn’t have to make sense…” She said “All we’ve wanted for the longest time was to be free again, and now we are” Silence filled the room followed by a heavy sigh from Church.  
“What’s the plan C?” He asked  
“There’s many options here… but I think the best plan of action would be for Wash and I to take them out while the rest of you cause some sort of distraction” Carolina said, crossing her arms over her chest as Wash went to sit on the couch next to Tucker.  
“Sounds like work” Grif whined, slumping into the couch. Simmons patted his shoulder in a comforting motion.  
“You’ll manage” He said. Grif grumbled and shrugged Simmons’ hand off his shoulder.  
“All I need you guys to do is blow stuff up. Not that hard” Carolina said with an amused smirk. Grif sat up and raised an eyebrow.  
“Do I get my grenade launcher back?” He asked.  
“Sure” she said waving him off and turning her attention to Wash.  
“Nice” Grif said with a wide grin. Simmons rolled his eyes.  
“Anyway, as long as we inform Doyle before we start we will have a good 15 minute window from when it gets called in” Wash nodded and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.  
“Sounds good and all… but there’s a lot of holes in the plan. We know nothing about these people other than what Doyle just told us… They’re out for the police and don’t want to talk. On top of that what’s our time frame? How long to we have to prepare? And what about stake outs?” Wash added.  
“I was getting to that…” Carolina stated. Wash bit his lip and looked down, feeling less smart about his observations than he did a few seconds ago. “But to answer your questions… we have no time frame, but he wants us done ASAP…” She sighed.  
“Then we should start now” Wash said.

“Hold on a second… How long is this pardon going to last?” Tucker interjected “I mean... If it’s only as long as we’re working for him… maybe we should drag it out. Who knows when we’ll be able to run around free like this ever again… If we’ll ever be able to run around free again” Carolina pinched the bridge of her nose.  
“Tucker…” She started  
“I’m serious! As much as I love hiding out… I miss freedom.” There was another long period of silence before Wash turned to meet Tucker’s eyes.  
“You’re right… we all do... But this freedom comes at a price… and who knows… this pardon may last beyond our current usefulness” He said hopefully. When Tucker didn’t respond he sighed “Look… as much as I want to agree with you… I believe it best we do this in a timely manner” Tucker nodded reluctantly, Wash was right.

“Well… what do you guys think? Can you handle blowing up a few things as a distraction once we’re ready to go?” Carolina asked, getting the conversation back on track.  
“Pretty sure that’s out specialty” Tucker said with a shrug, copying Wash’s sitting positon. Carolina smirked.  
“Well then all that’s left is to decide who does the first stake out…” She said turning to face Grif. Grif gave a long over dramatic sigh and slumped further into his seat on the couch. Carolina rolled her eyes. “Grif honestly…-” Simmons sighed, cutting her off.  
“I’ll go with him” He offered.  
“Okay get going. They were last seen here” She said handing Simmons a piece of paper with a street address written on it very neatly, it clearly wasn’t her handwriting. Simmons quickly looked it over and jammed the paper into his pocket before standing.  
“Come on fat ass” He said holding out a hand to Grif. Grif huffed but took it and pulled himself up.  
“Hold up a sec” he said heading the opposite direction of the door. Simmons caught his sleeve.  
“No. No way am I letting you go try to sneak a nap” Simmons said. Grif frowned at him and pulled his jacket out of his grasp.  
“Calm your tits, I’m just getting my lighter” He said crossing to the kitchen and grabbing his lighter off the counter before coming back and waving it in Simmons face. Simmons glared.  
“I thought you quit” Grif shrugged.  
“I did. But then we started working with the pigs” Simmons jaw dropped. Grif snickered at his expression. Simmons shock suddenly turned to frustration once it clued in Grif was trying to change the subject.  
“You’re killing yourself!” He exclaimed.  
“Stop worrying” Grif waved him off.  
“Grif!”  
“Dude it’s like ten years off my life, I’ll be shot before then anyway” He said pocketing the lighter alongside a pack of cigarettes and the room key. Simmons opened his mouth to continue arguing but Grif silenced him my pressing his lips to the corner of his mouth, rolling his eyes before started towards the door. Simmons stood frozen in place, cheeks turning beet red. Tucker started laughing in delight at this and turned to Grif.  
“How long has this been a thing!?” He asked with an excited grin. Grif chuckled.  
“When was the last time we got plastered?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Grif!” Simmons shouted before he could add details. Grif just snickered as he stepped into the hall, Simmons hurriedly following. 

Tucker turned to Wash to express his excitement about Grif and Simmons (he’d been waiting for them to become a thing for years now!), but frowned when he saw Wash was focused on Carolina “Carolina can I talk to you for a moment?” Wash asked standing up.  
“What’s up?” She asked placing a hand on her hip. Wash headed towards the rooms and waved her to follow. She sighed but did so, Tucker watching them walk to the end of the hall where they began talking in hushed voices. Tucker’s eyebrows pulled together and he turned to Church.  
“Are they…?” Church shook his head.  
“Not that I know of. I don’t think she’s even over York yet…” he said with a sigh, turning to look at her. Tucker nodded.  
“Then what do you think that’s about?” He asked gesturing to them. Church shrugged.  
“Probably some legal military bullshit” Tucker nodded to himself.  
“Right… I guess”

\---

“What’s so important the others can’t hear?” Carolina asked in a hushed tone, folding her arms over her chest.  
“When you left earlier, Tucker insisted we go for a walk” Carolina smiled and punched his arm playfully.  
“Good on you”  
“It wasn’t like that” He snapped. She rolled her eyes.  
“Sure…” She said with a smirk, not believing him. Wash glared.  
“Anyway” He almost growled, wanting to change the subject “When we were walking someone was shot at”  
“That happens” She shrugged “It’s not exactly a great city”  
“No, this was an assassination. No doubt”  
“Sniper?” She asked, suddenly taking this as seriously as he was. Wash nodded. “Were they after you?” She asked concerned. Wash shook his head.  
“I thought that at first to, but it was some middle aged woman that was shot. She must have been ruining a drug cartel or something…” He trailed of. “The others were discussing it earlier”  
“Okay, what’s the problem then?” Wash sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets.  
“Amidst the panic, there were two men. They were severely out of place; they were completely calm, not even slightly affected by the loud shot or the people running... They were just casually strolling by while everyone else ran in a panic…”  
“Probably the shooters… What does it matter to us?”  
“Well… When I spotted them… one of them meet my eye and winked at me…” He said nervously, hearing how dumb this sound out loud. Carolina smirked and snorted when she tried to hold back a laugh. Wash sighed in annoyance “Car-“  
“Okay, okay… I’ll humor you… Why does it matter that the shooter winked at you?”  
“Well I may just be being paranoid… but I just have this feeling… he knew exactly who I was… and that it was a warning… like ‘You’re next’…”  
“Hmm…” She shifted her weight to her other foot and bit her lip, a motion Wash had come to recognize that she often she did when she was trying not to show concern “I’ll stop by the station and see if I can find anything about them… What did they look like?”  
“A tall black man… not as dark as Tucker, he had to have been half white… he had straight brown hair pulled back into a pony tail… and his face was scarred…”  
“A veteran?  
“Too young. He was around our age” Carolina crossed her arms over her chest.  
“We were military” She said in a challenging tone.  
“No… We were trained play things for The Director… Your father!” Carolina glared and Wash looked away with a sigh “…And the other was a very short Asian man. Brown spiked hair with orange bangs. He had gauges and facial piercings” Carolina sighed and nodded.  
“Okay, Church and I will get what information we can and be back later today” She said heading back to the living room, Wash following closely behind.

”Anything I can do while you’re gone?” Wash asked  
“Yeah, when Sarge, Donut, and Lopez get back fill them in” Wash nodded. “Come on Church” Carolina said grabbing her keys and heading for the door as Wash sat back down next to Tucker, Church sighed as he pushed off the counter and moved to Carolina’s side.  
“Tucker you’re on Caboose duty” He said. Tucker pouted.  
“Kay…” He sighed.  
“Oh, boohoo… You’ll live” Church said, then chuckled at Tucker's glare as he closed the door behind him. As soon as the door clicked closed Caboose moved to the floor in front of the TV and started fiddling with the TV remote saying ‘No’ as he passed each channel. Tucker sighed and turned to Wash to talk with him but frowned when he saw he already had his phone out and was playing some game. He sighed again slumped into his seat, getting ready to have to deal with whatever kid show Caboose would end up picking.


End file.
